Life's Ride
by Hellewise14
Summary: <html><head></head>When Max and her sisters move states because of their mom's job, they meet the Flock. Will all of them get through high school in one peice? Or will Max and Fang kill each other before then? all human, high school story. crap summary, better inside</html>


**Hey people, this is my first Max Ride fanfic, so feel free to criticize. I put some things into this so that it would be a little unique as opposed to all the other high school fics out there, so I hope they don't screw the story up! They characters my be a bit OOC, and it's an all human story, but the Flock will be important in the story (the bird part)**

"Max, come on, please try to smile, mom feels bad enough for moving us," pleaded my half sister Ella. I shot her my deluxe don't-bother-me-right-now-I'm-actually-really-mad-I'm-just-not-showing-it glare. Ella backing down though, she opened her mouth to continue (which made me think I had to work on my glare later) but was stopped when my twin sister Maya butted in, "El, Max probably misses JJ right now, leave her alone," in her usual detached voice. Maya and I glanced at each other for a moment, having a nonverbal conversation. _**Thanks, Maya. No problem Max, but you need to get over the move. No.**_She hadn't responded to me after that.

"Girls! Come look at the inside of the house!" yelled my mom from the porch. The wrap around freaking porch. They sure don't have those in Arizona. Mom was still making rapid hand gestures, so everyone ran up the stairs before she suffered an aneurysm.

I had to admit- the house was pretty. It was in one of those ritzy houses that wasn't too big, but was still in the suburbs, so it wasn't too flashy, which was against all of our tastes (except maybe Ella's.) The house had class décor that still managed to be comfortable, with lots of dark blues, light browns, and deep maroons scattered all around the house. Mom was standing on the stairs and still having a spaz attack.

"Mom. We. Are. Coming. Settle. Down" Maya called up, at the exact moment I was about to. I laughed and raced Ella up the stairs.

Wow. That's all I have to say. Have you ever seen those pictures of the Buckingham Palace where they have a bunch of doors going down the hallway? Well, imagine that and downsize it about a hundred times, and you'd get my house. Not that it was small, compared to my old house, where I had to share with Maya and Ella shared with my mom, it was a palace within itself. The Buckingham Palace was just so cool to look at; I think I'd like to go there someday…

"Max! Which room do you want?" mom asked, but Ella was already in the doorway of a room with a look of a hungry wolf on her face, like if Maya and I were to try to claim the room, she would erase us from existence...

"I want this room," Maya's head appeared from the room next to Ella's.

"I guess I want that room," I nodded my head to the remaining room and went to survey where I would be sleeping until I moved out.

It was spacious, with a large window that faced the woods, the wall that I shared with Maya was a closet, and when I went to open it to see how much space I would have- I saw Maya looking back at me.

"So, we move a few hundred miles, use Jeb's (we never called our father "dad" only Jeb, although we did occasionally refer to him as "sperm donor") child support checks to buy a freaking mansion (exaggeration) and fight over rooms, were still sharing a closet."

"Don't forget the bathroom!" I said with fake enthusiasm. She and I were so happy to have our things separate after all these years, I mean, we were always shared a sleeping area, that includes the womb, so we were excited at the prospect of having separate stuff. No dice.

I was really happy I was on the track team back at my old school, because mom had me running in and out of the truck all day, grabbing boxes, taking boxes out, unloading boxes, I could go on… by five o'clock, but arms were screaming in agony, and I was contemplating just stopping working, until Ella came with my salvation.

"Hey Max, mom made you some cookies," she handed me the plate of steaming chocolate chip cookies. I inhaled them.

"Max! Save some for me!" Maya ordered as she ran over and started to salvage all the cookies she could.

"Mom stick you with painting?"

"What gave it away? My multicolored hair?" she said sarcastically.

"No," I shook my head and looked at her with an "artistic" eye, "I think it's because your fingers are still clawed from the paint brush," I made claws with my chocolate covered fingers. "Rawr," I added just for effect. Because we all know I'm so dramatic. Righhht. Mom came back in. "Girls, get back into work, I want to get everything else unpacked before you three start school," thankfully the movers did most of the unloading so- wait. What?

"Mom, when are we starting school?" I asked tentatively. I heard Maya and Ella suck in their breaths. Ella in what I suspected anticipation, Maya in interest.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? You're already enrolled, you'll start on Tuesday, and I decided to let you off on Monday…." I didn't even hear her. I started school in three days. Now, I've never been shy or introverted, but I still hadn't forgiven mom for moving us. I listened to her tell us about how the school had high test scores, only about 400 people attended, so the teacher gave one-on-one help, but they didn't have many electives in the art department. Maya almost fainted when she heard they didn't have a vocal dimensions or choir class, not that she needed the help singing (she was like a cross between freaking Adele and that redheaded chick from Florence + the Machine) **(if you don't know who those singers are, look them up! They rock!) **And I was mad that they didn't have a regular guitar class. Instead, they had a combined class in the musical arts, drama, and painting. Ella, Maya and I all insisted we take that class, although we were shocked that there were still openings, but mom said that parenting and gym were the classes everyone fought for. After getting our electives set up with mom, unloaded _more_ boxes, and collapsed with more cookies, mom decided we could go to bed.

The next three days passed in a blur of steaming chocolate chip cookies and putting stupid, unimportant nick-knacks all over the house. Who's going to notice the little candle by the staircase? Or little statue of a smiling girl in the backyard? Not me or Maya, that's for sure. Although mom and Ella seem to think there important as oxygen. Monday though, Maya and I were allowed to explore our neighborhood while El and mom put up the last of the decorations. We walked down the road to where we'll be walking to school –I tried not to think that we'd be doing it tomorrow- and saw a little girl, around nine, running with a boy, probably eleven, who must have been her brother, seeing as they had the same pale blond fluff for hair, yelling "Celeste!" and chasing a…cat? On a leash?

This elusive cat was running right towards me and Maya.

When it got close enough, I stepped on its leash and Maya picked it up. As soon as she had the cat in her arms, "Celeste" settled down. The little boy and girl skidded to a halt in front of us. I noticed that, while very tall for their ages, the boy was only around nine or ten. The girl couldn't have been more than seven.

"Thank you! You saved Celeste!" said the little girl. She took her cat, handed her (I hope it was a her with a name like Celeste) and gave Maya and I hugs. When she stepped back, she introduced herself. "I'm Angel Ride, that's my brother Gazzy," as odd as the name "Gazzy" was, I didn't question it as I introduced me and my sister. "I'm Max Martinez, that's my twin sister Maya," Angel's eyes got wide, you have a twin sister? I don't have a sister," she said sullenly, "I wish I did though. Wait, did you just move in here?" asked Angel, it was Maya who answered though. "Yes, we moved in four days ago, we just finished unpacking though," by the way she was smiling, I could tell that Maya was affected by Angel's cute innocence the way I was- she usually didn't like kids. Gazzy looked urgently at Angel, "mom said that we had to get home soon when we were done walking Celeste, and were already late, she'll be mad at us…" he looked at Maya and I to see if he had made us angry for pulling his sister away, but when we both continued smiling, and he convinced Angel to go home, he gave us a toothy smile and Maya and me promised to watch out in case Celeste ran away again, Maya and I walked home. Talking about what we were going to do when we got to school tomorrow.

**I know, the ending sucked, the middle sucked, but I SWEAR it will get better; I just had a hard time starting this off. The next chapter most of the Flock will show up, and if you have any ideas for this story, please feel free to leave it in your review or PM me. **


End file.
